Little Lolita Hitachiin
by Lizzie Loves
Summary: The twin's 'little' sister just got back from France were she was modeling their mother's Lolita fashion line. HoneyXOc oneshot
1. The twin's 'little' sister

It was a 'kind of' normal day in music room three.

"Hey Kaoru, when do you think she will get here?"

"Well the plane landed six minutes ago and knowing how she is I'd say soon."

"But I don't wanna wait, I want her back now!"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi started, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Oh,you mean you didn't know?" Honey-Senpai asked. "There talking about..."

He was cut off by a small knock on the door.

A small bobbed head of hair poked out from behind the door.

"Hello, is this the host club?"

Al of a sudden the (rather small) girl was picked up and being swung around by Tamaki.

"Such a cute little thing! Are you lost little girl, do you need help? Oh, of course you do, what do you need darling little princess?" Tamaki practically yelled in the poor girl's face.

"Umm, boss?" Kaoru stated.

"Can you put are sister down?" Hikaru finished for his twin.

After he (finally) put the girl down they saw the she was (almost) as tall as Honey.

When Haruhi stated "I didn't know you guys had a little sister." Witch looking back on it was not the best idea.

The girl who had seemed shy up to this point all of the sudden exploded in her face.

"Who are you calling little Girly,I'm older than you, your the one cross-dressing you weirdo."

"Sorry she has been on a plane without chocolate and that is a bit of a sensitive subject." Kaoru explained hand her a chocolate bar to witch she smiled and thanked her brother.

"Thank you very much for the chocolate Kaoru. For some reason they didn't give me any chocolate on the plane. Tell the cross-dresser I'm sorry for yelling at her."

"So um sorry but what's you name scary little girl?" Tamaki asked looking terrified.

"Kiko Hitachiin

Age- 17 third year

Family - Hikaru and kaoru (brothers) mother owns a fashion company

Occupation- Lolita model for moms fashion line who just got back from France, and very popular and well known in the fashion world.

And friends with Honey-Senpai. Oh and she also has type ab blood. Nice to finally meet you miss. Hitachiin." Kyoya explained.

"Same to you mister Ootori it's nice to meet you in person." Kiko said munching on her chocolate bar finishing it off.

"Welcome back Kiko-chan do you want to eat some chocolate cake with me?" Honey asked holding out some cake to her.

"Of course Honey I would love to we are best friends after all." She said making him blush a bright red as they skipped outside.

"When do you think he will act his age man up and ask her out?" Hikaru asked looking out the window at the two Lolitas siting together in a tree.

"If I had to bet, no time soon." Kaoru answered.

"So when do you think they will figure out we have been dating for three years now?" Honey asked for once not with a little kid voice.

"Have you meet them? They wouldn't catch on till wedding invites are sent out. Not to say we are getting married or anything."

Not to say I don't want to get married to the cutie I love don't you think we should tell your brothers before we start the wedding plans."

"Okay but can we not do it now.I want more chocolate please feed me Lolita boy."

"As you wish my Kiko-chan."


	2. Never wake a sleeping Honey

"What did you do?!" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

As the three freaked out about Honey killing them when he woke up from his nap, Haruhi noticed Kiko who was sleeping unnoticed by the twins and Tamaki at the table they were bickering over.

It Appeared that she was having a tea party with Usa-chan when she had fallen asleep only for the twins to bump into the table and spill tea on the plush bunny.

"Hey guys," Haruhi stated. "Don't you think we should wake Kiko-senpai."

The twins looked at her like she was crazy. "Haruhi." Hikaru said trying to be calm. "One time mom tried to wake Kiko up for a photo shot, she learned to reschedule. Why do you think me and Kaoru share a room?Its because we are not dum, we know if are room was close to her we would wake her up, and then she would kill us."

"Still don't you think she's uncomfortable?"

All of the sudden Honey stared to wake and the twins pulled Haruhi behind a couch, Tamaki hiding with them.

To there surprise the half asleep Honey walked right past the stained Usa-chan to the sleeping Kiko, and picked her up.

"Put her down, Please put my sister down." Kaoru muttered to himself worried for his sister.

Honey walked back over to were he was napping put down the sleeping Kiko and cuttled her like a stuffed animal and fell back asleep

NOTE

I'm not making this a full story but may update it from time to time so tell me what you think. Should I make someone crush on Kiko if so who? what should I add what ever just tell me


End file.
